Tic-Tac-Toe (also known as “noughts and crosses”) is a familiar Paper and pencil game that is popular the world over. It is played by two players. The players draw a three-by-three grid. The players then take turns placing their respective marks in the positions of the grid. One player places “O” marks. The other player places “X” marks. The player who first succeeds in placing three of his/her marks in a horizontal, vertical, or diagonal row wins the game.